Predetermined bands (e.g., 2.4 GHz band) of wireless communication frequencies are defined for use in various wireless standards such as wireless LAN, Wi-Fi®, BLUETOOTH®, and Zigbee®. In these bands, the radio communication may become unstable due to, for example, the occurrence of interference, resulting in a degradation of a reception performance.
For example, when a new wireless device is introduced to be installed in an area where various wireless standards coexist, there has been proposed a method for obtaining the interference state at the installation site by estimating a packet error rate (PER). For example, there has been proposed a technique for estimating the PER based on, for example, the SINR (Signal-to-Interference-plus-Noise Ratio), power level, and packet signal information of a received signal (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-032467). There has been also proposed a technique for estimating the PER based on a transmission success rate of a desired wave transmitted by a terminal in an overlapping area and a packet error rate by a hidden terminal (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-103815).
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2004-032467 and 2010-103815.